Such installations allow the production of printed circuit cards by employing an exposure step to define conducting tracks by photoetching.
The known installations have the function of exposing the printed circuit panels placed in an exposure assembly for a given time to a light source, generally an ultraviolet source so as to insolate a corresponding part of photosensitive ink or of photosensitive film previously deposited on the printed circuit. This exposure being done through artworks which define the tracks of the printed circuit, it is understood that the accuracy of positioning of the artwork with respect to the printed circuit panel has a fundamental role.
Such exposure installations and assemblies are known, making it possible to expose a double-sided printed circuit plate to light through artworks, for example such as that described in FR 2 748 887. However, the positioning of the two artworks situated on either side of the printed circuit panel is carried out independently with the aid of independent displacement means. The positioning of the artwork supports with respect to the printed circuit panel being accurately specifiable to within plus or minus 5 μm, it is necessary to use very accurate and hence very expensive displacement means for each of the two artworks.
Furthermore, to be able to make up for the errors of positioning of the artwork with respect to the printed circuit panel, it is necessary to allow a translational displacement (X, Y) along the two sides of the artwork and preferably a rotational displacement (θ) of the artwork in its plane. To do this, it is known to use means of individual displacement for each of the two artwork supports.